The Sirens call
by Crazy2010
Summary: Eva Smith was the first charge of Leo's to become evil, after she tried to seduce her whitelighter Leo he shoved her away leaving her ashamed and furious the rage devoured her humanity and she became a Siren but now she is back and has plans for Leo. R


**Title: The Sirens call **

**Description: Eva Smith was once Leo's charge after she couldn't seduce him her rage devoured her humanity and she transformed into a Siren, now she is back and wants revenge but first she wants something from Leo.**

**Read and review, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

_Modern day, Halliwell manor_

"_**I want you" Leo whispered into Eva's ear as he guided her to the soft velvet bed, Leo tossed Eva onto the bed a rush of excitement shot threw his body as Eva slowly undressed herself then pounced on him kissing him passionately. Leo ripped his clothes then gently kissed Eva's soft smooth neck **__**as he wrapped his arms lovingly around Eva then finally made enchanting love to her all night.**_

"_**That was great" Leo said very pleased as he fed Eva delicious juicy strawberries dipped in fresh cream and melted chocolate, Eva seductively licked the cream of the strawberry then bit into it causing the juice to squirt out onto Leo "sorry" apologized Eva **_

"_**Don't worry" laughed Leo who then gripped Eva and gently kissed her "I don't know what I done to deserve you my love, I should of never told you no" questioned Leo **_

"_**You shouldn't" replied Eva before she vanished in a puff of smoke **_

"_**Don't go" begged Leo. Then he woke up.**_

Leo woke up panting uncontrollably with sweat pouring from him as his wife Piper laid asleep next to him.

Leo woke up confused shaking with nervous after having the same dream he had dreamt 3 nights in a row slipping into a t-shirt, jeans and boots he ran down stairs then hugged Piper caringly after feeling guilty "what's up with you" suspiciously questioned Piper

"Nothing I just love my wife" he replied before pecking her on the cheek then placing the babies in the pram.

Strolling round the park he spotted a woman from the other side of the lake who looked exactly like Eva, leaving the kids by there selves like a flash he ran to the other side then grabbed the woman's arm "Eva" he stuttered then the woman turned around and looked completely different embarrassed he quickly apologized then got straight back to his sons who were crying loudly for there father.

Phoebe rushed late into work only to be greeted by Elise who had her hands planted firmly on her hips then said angrily "you're late"

"I am so sorry things have been crazy I will get straight to work" Phoebe said as she rushed into the safety of her office.

Tired and bored Phoebe drifted slowly of to sleep after finishing tons of paperwork. Falling asleep she found herself inside someone else's dream

"_**I want you" Leo whispered into Eva's ear as he guided her to the soft velvet bed, Leo tossed Eva onto the bed a rush of excitement shot threw his body as Eva slowly undressed herself then pounced on him kissing him passionately. Leo ripped his clothes then gently kissed Eva's soft smooth neck as he wrapped his arms lovingly around Eva then finally made enchanting love to her all night.**_

"_**That was great" Leo said very pleased as he fed Eva delicious juicy strawberries dipped in fresh cream and melted chocolate, Eva seductively licked the cream of the strawberry then bit into it causing the juice to squirt out onto Leo "sorry" apologized Eva **_

"_**Don't worry" laughed Leo who then gripped Eva and gently kissed her "I don't know what I done to deserve you my love, I should of never told you no" questioned Leo **_

"_**You shouldn't" replied Eva before she vanished in a puff of smoke **_

"_**Don't go" begged Leo.**_

Phoebe woke up shocked because of her power she must have been able to tap into Leo's dream she could still feel the passion between Leo and Eva and decided to do some investigating of her own so sneaked out of work.

_1967 may 14__th__ San Francisco _

_Leo was an immature whitelighter with his whole career in front of him his current charge was Eva Smith a beautiful socialite with the power of pyrokinesis. Eva was naturally gorgeous she had long jet black hair emerald green eyes and exotic tanned skin, she was tall and slim with big breast which drove men wild and her love for small dresses made her lots of male fans but women hated her. Women envied her beau__ty and her love for rich married man. Leo had been working for the beauty for 6 months but hadn't spoken to her for a few days so he decided to visit her apartment. Leo confidently walked into the apartment which was unlocked then checked the rooms only to be shocked when he found her naked patiently waiting for him in her bed with a plate of strawberries and cream "what are you doing" yelled the embarrassed Leo who quickly escaped into another room then was followed by eager Eva who was now wearing her sexy lingerie "come on I know you want me" she whispered into his ear as she slid her hands slowly down his pants but was then shoved away by Leo. "You're my charge" shouted Leo _

"_Who cares?" she yelled back as she dived to her feet _

"_I care and I don't love you anyway" roared Leo as he orbed away from her "you don't love me, everyone loves me" Eva repeated to herself as she threw a bottle of wine at the wall which shattered onto the floor. Eva pounced viciously at Leo who quickly reacted and shot a lightning bolt at her which caused her to fly out the window and fall 7 floors down to the ground. Furious and filled with rage, her rage consumed her humanity and she transformed into a Siren. _

Chapter one finished

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it more will be revealed in the next chapter. Just to let you no this is a different siren from the one in the TV series this one is more like a sub-species siren more will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter review please. Next chapter will inform you why Leo has been having these creepy dreams and where the siren has been and what her plan is… review please 


End file.
